


Of late night talks and mental bonds

by Crab_Lad



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03ep01, Father-Son Relationship, Firestorm Bond, Gen, Hugs, Late Night Conversations, Mental Link, POV Jefferson "Jax" Jackson, Platonic Relationships, Post-Episode: s02e17 Aruba, fight me on this okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crab_Lad/pseuds/Crab_Lad
Summary: Jax and Stein talk around the time of season 3 episode 1
Relationships: Jefferson "Jax" Jackson & Martin Stein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Of late night talks and mental bonds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThirteenthMouse6572](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/gifts).



> first legends fic but probably not the last, i am, feral

It’s late. Not late enough that it’s unreasonable that Jax is still up, but late enough that Grey, Lily and Clarissia have already gone to bed. Or, at least they were supposed to, but he can still feel that Grey is awake in the back of his head, the professor’s consciousness settling peacefully like it belongs there. The psychic link they share when bonded is stronger than when apart, but it’s still there nonetheless. It’s become a source of comfort for Jax, when he’s alone, or sad, to know that Grey is there. It’s nice to feel the wave of reassurance that comes from Grey whenever he’s feeling down, to see the smile his friend gives him when he finally joins them all for dinner. 

So, he’s awake. Jax probably should sleep but he’s mostly thinking. And he knows the turmoil in his head is most likely what’s keeping Grey up. But rather than annoyance from the other, he feels concern. Jax doesn’t want to bother Grey with it, he knows Grey is happy with his life. He knows Grey is happy with his daughter, his wife, Jax, and the small baby on the way. Lily really is lucky to have a father like Grey.

A question, not necessarily in words but in feeling spreads through his mind. Jax gives a small smile, sending a mental thumbs up back. It's the easy way of them talking that always calms him. They don’t always need words, sometimes feeling is enough. 

Yet he’s shocked when he feels a soft fabric drape around his shoulders, and a hand lands gently on his right. Grey settles down next to him, quiet and staring out the same window as Jax. For a moment, Jax wants to argue, to tell Grey to go back to bed. As usual the professor knows what he wants to say before he says it, and shoots him down with a look. 

“Can’t sleep, Jefferson?” Grey asks, completely unnecessary but Jax understands Grey’s need for words. 

So he shakes his head, “Nah, Grey. I can’t.” 

They remain silent and Grey’s hand stays on Jax's arm. It’s nice, honestly. As two different parts of Firestorm they’re fused with nuclear energy. They run warmer than most people, but that doesn’t mean the cold doesn’t get to them. Still, the warmth of Grey’s hand is nice, only blending with his own. 

Grey was like a father, a mentor, a friend to him, and he knew that Grey knew that. There were no secrets between them. And he knew Grey saw him like a son, student, friend. They were important to each other, not just because of Firestorm but because of the bond they themselves had formed over their years together. 

“You’re unhappy here,” Grey finally says, speaking up and breaking the silence. He’s calm for once, not animated as he usually gets in these conversations. Maybe Grey knows he needs the calm right now. 

“No, I’m not unhappy with you and your family,” Jax says, but at Grey’s pointed look he amends, “Our family. But… I’m unhappy with life. I dropped out of college.”

Suddenly, Grey pulls back, anger spiking between them followed by the muddy confusion, “Jefferson-” 

“Grey, I can’t stand it. It’s not me, I’m not a student, living a normal life going about my day. I’m a Legend. I can’t do this Grey, ever since you brought me on that ship, I’ve never felt more at peace.” 

He didn’t need to voice the rest, not when his entire head was a storm of emotions between them. Grey remained silent, before pulling Jax into a hug.

“I understand. I’ll help you figure something out.” 

“Thank you,” Jax mumbled back, hugging back just as hard. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is crablad <3


End file.
